


A Farmhouse Lexmas

by darling_pet



Category: Smallville
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas With Family, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Normal Life, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You bring Lex back to the family farm for Christmas and give him the gifts and traditions he was deprived of in childhood.
Relationships: Lex Luthor & Reader, Lex Luthor & You, Lex Luthor/Reader, Lex Luthor/You
Kudos: 6





	A Farmhouse Lexmas

**Author's Note:**

> A belated Christmas fic, but after watching Lexmas again over the holidays, I had to write a little sweetness. All I ever wanted was for Lex to have the things he never had *cries for centuries*

If anyone else looked at Lex right now, they wouldn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. You, however, are dating the man and can easily tell he’s feeling anxious as he rides in the passenger seat of your eco-friendly car.

That last tidbit alone would send the tabloids reeling.

So would: **Billionaire Baldy Out of Place at Farmhouse Christmas.**

You continue to drive carefully — very much the opposite of your “fast and furious” boyfriend — along the snowy roads to your family’s farm. You let your hand drop down to take Lex’s hand in yours for a moment.

“We’re going to have a wonderful time,” you assure him. “My family is very open-minded and forgiving, so they’re not going to hate you the second you walk in the door.”

Lex exhales. “It’s like you can read minds. Is there something you’re keeping from me?” he jests.

“I’m afraid not, my dear,” you reply. “You’re just in love with an ordinary small-town farm girl.”

“Ordinary? Please, you are anything but, (Y/N).” You simply smile lovingly at him.

Soon enough, the pair of you pull up to the dirt driveway of the family farm, passing the cattle and horses as you approach the house. It’s funny, even after living with Lex in the Mansion for a while now, this place will always feel like home. Maybe if this get-together tradition continues, Lex will feel the same way. He’s always been upfront with you about his childhood (or lack thereof). It sounded incredibly lonely and lacking love… And that’s all you’ve ever wanted for him. Love.

From toddlers to teens to adults, your entire extended family have all come out to the front porch to greet you.

“Hi, everyone!” you call out. Before you or Lex know it, you’re both getting hugged by practically every person here. The look on your billionaire boyfriend’s face is priceless! He doesn’t know what to do with himself, but then what pleases you the most — he gives into it. Fully.

A couple of your older cousins start hauling in your suitcases to the house. You link your arm with Lex’s.

“Are you ready for a good ol’ fashioned Christmas?” you ask him.

“Bring it on,” he dares.

***

The farmhouse is done up like a Hallmark movie. Christmas is palpable in every nook and cranny of the home, and someone has set up a seasonal playlist to play in the background. Your family doesn’t do holidays half-assed.

It comes as a surprise to you that the tree in the living room hasn’t been decorated yet. There’s the odd ornament already on, but it’s clear that the kids have become distracted from trimming the tree with the various games they play around the house. You make your way over to the fresh pine and the boxes of ornaments by the window.

“Hey, come here,” you usher Lex over. “Would you mind helping me decorate? It would go a lot faster with two people.”

In truth, your intention is not to get the task done quickly but to include Lex in one of your many favourite traditions. You want him to take part in as many as you can get him to.

“I have a confession to make,” Lex begins. “I’ve never decorated a Christmas tree before.”

Your heart!

“Well then, let’s fix that, shall we? I’ll teach you all the ins and outs. First, we start with the lights.”

The afternoon and evening progress much in the same fashion — asking Lex for his assistance in various holiday-related things. He even helped you bake a pie for dessert tonight (and got flour on his nose in the process. Adorable!).

The more the day progresses, the more Lex seems to loosen up and feel at ease. No monstrous father. No material things and the temptation of money and power. Nothing or no one to obsess over.

“Lex, would you like to carve the turkey?” your aunt asks when the momentous dinner tradition arrives. Lex’s eyes twinkle like the Kansas stars.

“It would be an honour,” he says.

All enjoy the big family dinner — and many are very vocal about it as they chew! The family pets gather around the feet of the weak-willed for optimal begging of scraps. You are so full you don’t think you can even eat another bite. In fact, you may have overeaten.

No regrets, though.

The end of the night finds you and Lex curled up on the couch by the fireplace, mugs of hot chocolate in hand and warming your heart. Could your heart warm any more?

“Thank you, by the way,” Lex says serenely.

“For what?”

“For allowing me into your family,” he explains. “I’m sure I’ve probably mentioned it before, but my father never allowed Christmas to be celebrated in the house after my mother passed. I never had this…” He gestures to the room and the family members still awake and visiting at the dining room table. “No trees, no baking, no family dinners. Hell, no _family_.”

“Lex…”

“You’ve given me what I’ve missed and longed for all my life. And for that, I am truly grateful.”

You are so floored by his thanks that you are rendered speechless. All you can do is set your mug down on the coffee table and properly cozy up next to your boyfriend. This is what the holidays are really about.

Maybe you’re naive in thinking this, but perhaps you are the one to ground this wild and passionate man. All Lex needed was love, belonging, and you to show him what really matters.


End file.
